Memory's Parasite
by fenrir-boycott
Summary: A childhood plague manifests within Cloud's mind.. and heart.
1. Prelude

"Think fast!"

"Owww…"

In an open field lay three boys playing catch for the afternoon. Trees hummed with songs from the birds. The sunlight beamed brightly on the horizon on a fine spring day. It was near sundown. One of the boys, Job, had just thrown a fast ball at one of his fellow companions.

"Noah can't catch for beans!" jeered Job. "Ah, lay offa him. 'Least he's better than Cloud over there. He's watching us again." said their third playmate, Saul, in utter disgust. He gestured to a pale skinned blond-haired boy nearby them.

Cloud pretended that he hadn't been listening. He crouched down beside a root of a tree, focusing his attention on the ants crawling about the muddy ground. It was true; he really _couldn't_ catch. A ball had headed toward him in the past - from the very same three boys' previous game of catch - and hit him square in the face, earning him a large red bruise on his right cheek. The boys had roared with laughter.

The girl that had been with them, however, had not shared the mirth of her other friends. She helped him to his feet, as the impact of the ball had knocked him over, and apologized profusely for her friends' cruel, intentional actions.

He quickly recovered, brushing the dirt and grime off his face as if it were nothing. Internally, he ignored the stinging pain crawling under his skin. He did not want to show that it hurt to the boys, and especially not to this girl. "I'm Tifa," the dark-haired brunette girl had smiled.

Cloud blinked. Tifa stood in front of him. He shuffled his feet. He mouthed a soft "hello," as his eyes darted downward. The boy was socially awkward, and had an even harder time speaking to members of the opposite sex. He had no experience with conversing with others, other than his mother.

Seeing as he wasn't going to introduce himself any time soon, Tifa flashed him another smile, before saying a quick "Bye!," as she retrieved the ball and rushed off to her three male friends.

Cloud had been seven then. He knew who Tifa was even before her introduction. He had watched her out her bedroom window, many times, reciting her piano lessons with her mother. The very melodies that erupted from above his mother's lawn drove him from his house next door to her home's yard. He had learned her name through her mother's praise.

"_Very good, Tifa_!" her mother applauded excitedly from above. A sudden gust of wind blew. "_Brrr! It sure is getting chilly today_," she commented. "_Make sure to cover yourself with an extra blanket tonight before you sleep_." "_Yes, mama_," obediently replied a voice from within the house cheerfully. A small silence, then, "_I'll close the window_!"

A girl, no older than six, emerged into view. She gazed quickly around the sleepy town of Nibelheim before shutting the window. She had not spotted Cloud, for he had hidden within the interior of the foliage nearby. Much to the young boy's disappointment, the secret concert had come to an end.

Cloud dug free from the bushes. He did not want to be caught spying on his next door neighbor's daughter. He knew that Mr. Lockheart was strict, and was not too fond of him. In that brief moment he saw his daughter, however, time had ceased.

Her hair was a long, mahogany color; rich and dark. Her skin was very smooth - like cream even. Her pleasant facial features seemed to radiate with a serene light of their own. And her eyes… Her eyes were crimson, and shone brilliantly, much like the warm flames in his fireplace. He wasn't sure why at the time, but he wanted to see more of this girl.

"Cloud, it's time for dinner!" came his mother's voice from his house. Taking one last look at the glass barrier that held the symphony in its midst, Cloud whispered "C'you tomorrow… _Tifa," _before returning home_._


	2. Scar 1

Cloud sat in his usual clump of weeds. They were at it again. Job had tripped over Saul, causing Noah and Tifa to laugh hysterically. _Was it really that funny?_ Cloud merely blinked. _I don't understand._

It was a typical noon day. The group of children were at their daily routine, playing by the stretch of land right outside of Nibelheim. Lush blades of grass twisted in every way. Nourished by the series of good weather, the youths had come out to play. One boy, however, still remained as alienated as ever.

"JOB, you dummy..!" roared the fallen boy, attempting to hide his contempt but failing to do so. "Why me? Why not.. Cloud, or something?" He gestured to him with the jerk of his thumb. As usual, Cloud did not react to their reference to him.

"Cloud is too easy to trip and I wanted to give his behind some slack." replied Job logically. Tifa gave a slight giggle. "How nice of you," said Noah sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Anyway.. Let's go by the pond again." "Oh ho ho, you wanna try beat me in fish catching again, huh?" laughed Saul. "You're on!" challenged Noah. With that, the four children ran off, leaving Cloud in the utter dust.

He gave another inward sigh and stood up. He did not understand what was wrong with him. Was _it the way he looked? _He kicked a nearby rock out of frustration. _So what if he wasn't as athletic as the other boys. _The rock did not go very far. "Ugh.. ," he said aloud, to no one in particular. He also did not know nearly as much as Noah did. _So he wasn't smart either_.

What was he good at? His mother said he had nice eyes. Did that account for anything? He also had a lot of stamina - he needed to, though. He needed to help mother around the house. He did not have a father, and had never met him before. According to his mother, his dad had went to "_the Promised Land_". With that response, he wondered why father hadn't taken his family with him. _It's because I'm not good enough…_

"…really? Dead spirits are in the Nibel mountains?" came Tifa's voice from a clearing not too far from where Cloud stood, interrupting his thoughts. The four figures became steadily clearer as they returned from the pond. Noah gave a slight grunt of confirmed acknowledgement. "Yeah, my papa told me that that's where my mama went…." Tifa smiled. "I always wondered where your mom went, Noah.. Let's go there sometime!"

"NO WAY," cried Saul. "Mt. Nibel is HAUNTED! And lots of monsters roam the area anyway.. Only grown-ups go there."

"I bet Sephiroth could handle anything up there, though," bragged Job. "I bet it's not even that bad over there anyway.. I was close by, and it didn't look scary to me!" Tifa beamed at him admiringly. "You're so brave!"

'Haunted?' wondered Cloud. And Job was right. Surely the Great Sephiroth could handle ghosts. He was certain of that. _I want to be like that…__I want to be brave and strong. _


End file.
